


Soul mark

by smhfiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andrea has kids, Andy never worked at runway, F/F, Happy Ending, Minor Andy/Nate, Miranda does not, No Caroline or Cassidy, Soulmate Story, some angst and drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: Miranda finds her soulmate in, of all places, Ohio.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 71
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts from a couple of years ago. 
> 
> I’ve got a few chapters already written and If anyone is interested I’ll continue this. I cannot guarantee any set schedule to post.

Miranda Priestly checked three more things off her to-do list and ignored the chaos around her. For the life of her, she couldn’t fathom why this photo shoot had to be shot on location and of all places Ohio. Such a drab little town they’d arrived at. Irv had insisted on Ohio, and she’d only agreed to get him off her back. The board was up in arms again over the budget. Perfection wasn’t cheap and they knew that, but continued to test her limits.

“Miranda, here’s your coffee.”

The coffee was hot and instantly improved her mood. Even though the girl’s clothes left a lot to be desired, she was the most competent assistant she had in the last two years.

“The next models will be ready in fifteen minutes.”

She nodded, then tensed when a sudden sharp pain laced through her wrist. She shook off her unease and shooed her assistant away then walked out of the room and glanced down at her wrist. The seven digits that were tattooed on the skin since her birth shimmered under the harsh lightening. Her heart raced with the implications of what it meant.

Those born with a soul mark on their wrist knew from an early age that there was someone out there chosen specifically for them. It was both a blessing and a curse to be born with such a mark. Some that received the mark never met their match and others after years of searching, simply gave up and settled on an acceptable partner.

Miranda had never lived her life in search of her match, instead she lived her life to her own specifications. She’d dated, of course, and even had several long term relationships, but had chosen to never have children with any of them and they had all understood.

It was always a gamble for someone born without a mark to begin a relationship with someone who had one, and it was frowned upon for the pairing to have children together. No matter how long they had been in a relationship, if the marked one ever found their match it would be almost impossible for them to turn away their potential relationship. No matter if kids were involved or not.

Miranda rubbed her wrist and took a deep breath. She’d heard the stories, but after all these years, she never thought she would experience them. In Ohio of all places. Now she just had to figure out who this mystery person was. She always knew if she found her match, she would do everything within her power to give the relationship a hundred percent, but a lot of time had passed. She was fifty-one. Most people met their match in their teens or twenty’s.

After a few deep breaths, she grounded herself and walked back into the room. She informed her assistant she wanted the names of everyone who was there, and if they were marked, and matched by the end of the day. Her soulmate was here, now she just had to find them.

***

Andy kept her grip firmly on the tray as she made the rounds around the room, offering anyone who wasn’t wearing a uniform something to drink. She wasn’t even supposed to be here today, but Lily was sick and asked if she would fill in for her. They had been best friends since they were six and there was no way she could refuse her anything.

It was unusual for such a high profile magazine to be shooting in their town, but she guessed stranger things had happened. She had been avoiding Miranda all day. She knew who she was, and knew of her reputation. She tended not to believe rumors but from what she had seen of her all morning the rumors were true.

Andy made another pass around the room and rounded the corner only to stop short when she felt a burning in her wrist. The tray shook in her hands and she caught a glare from Miranda before ducking back the way she had come and depositing the tray on a table.

“Andy, you okay?”

She glanced at her wrist and noticed the symbols were shimmering.

“Holy shit.” The guy said.

Andy jerked her head up and the pounding of her heart drowned out whatever it was he was saying. Her soulmate couldn’t be among these people. It was like a bad cosmic joke. Her soulmate was involved in the fashion industry. The last thing Andy cared about was fashion. Then Nate’s face flashed in her mind.

Oh, God. Nate. The man she had been dating for the last ten years. They met when he transferred to her school when they were both sixteen. He was a good man and a man she loved. And even though she knew he was in love with her, he also knew she wasn’t in love with him.

They’d made a good life together and it came as both a surprise and a shock, three years ago, when she found out she was pregnant with twins. They had taken every precaution and she had sat numb when the doctor told them the news.

Nate had been ecstatic, but Andy knew in the back of her mind, he was not the person she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. Her parents hadn’t been happy either but had come around when the boys were born. Andy knew one day her world would come crashing down and now it was starting.

Her parents always told her when she found her match, she could fight it all she wanted, but the pull would be too strong to stay away for long. Her parents had stressed that they loved their grandsons but would vote against them having any more children together. After they were born, Andy went to the doctor and got the strongest contraceptive that she would prescribe her.

Nate would always be the boy’s father, but when she found her match and the bond was made, Nate would stop being their caregiver and provider. He would always have a place in their lives, but he wouldn’t get a say in how they were raised or where they lived.

It was written into their laws thousands of years ago that the primary would care for their match and any children they choose to have. Since Andy was not the primary that would fall on her match.

It scared her to realize that life as she knew it was essential over and she knew Nate would not take the news very well. But Andy couldn’t help the bit of excitement that bubbled up in her. After she graduated college with a B.A. in journalism, she had planned on going to New York, but then she got pregnant, maybe this was her chance to do something she wanted to for a change.

To live her life, the way she wanted to wasn’t an option before, now maybe it was. Even if her match never wanted a traditional relationship with her, Andy could handle that as long as they didn’t reject her. It didn’t happen that often, but there was always that one that never stuck to the rules.

After another glare from a co-worker, Andy picked up a tray and headed back out. She avoided the camera equipment and the area with the models and headed to a small group off to one corner. As she got closer, she realized Miranda was among them and when she lifted her arm, Andy stopped mid-step when she caught a glimpse of the symbols on her arm; MEAS1234P. She practically ran back to the back room, ripped off her apron, and informed the man in charge she was leaving.

She braced her palms on the top of her car and gulped in deep breaths, trying to slow her breathing. As she slid into the driver seat, she dialed her phone. “Mom.”

“Andy, what’s wrong? You don’t sound right.”

“Can you come over. We need to talk.”

“Of course. I’ll be right there.”

Andy leaned her head back in her seat and ran her finger over her tattoo that was exactly the same as Miranda’s except for the P on the end signifying that Miranda was the Primary. Miranda Priestly was her soulmate. What the hell was she supposed to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to update sooner than this but then the attempted coup happened, grabbing my attention. Shit’s wild out there y’all. Stay safe. 
> 
> I have no idea where this story is going , so we’re in this together. I have one more chapter finished and I will post it next Friday, and hopefully be able to keep that schedule. 
> 
> I know this is only chapter two, but since I don’t have this story mapped out, and if there is something you would like to see, let me know. No guarantees but I’ll try and work some suggestions into the story.

Andy sped home from the warehouse, heart pounding even when she pulled into the driveway. Nate’s car wasn’t there, which meant him, and the boys were still out for their father and sons’ day. Andy felt a pang of guilt when she walked into the empty house and her eyes landed on photos that lined the mantle above the fireplace. This was her home but was all a façade. She realized that now.

The guilt only lasted for a moment. After all, she didn’t have anything to feel guilty about. Nate knew that her finding her soulmate was always a possibility. It always lingered in the background and he was kidding herself if she claimed she never wanted it to happen.

Mixing up a jug of tea, she sat in a chair at the kitchen table and waited for her mother to arrive. It didn’t take long, and she heard her mom’s car pull into the driveway and a moment later she entered through the backdoor.

“Don’t get up. I’ll get my own tea.”

Andy bit her lip and sipped her tea biding her time, figuring out what to say.

“Sweetheart, what’s going on?”

“I…it’s…” she ran her hands through her hair, and her eyes latched onto her wrist. Her mom’s eyes followed her gaze, and she grabbed her wrist.

“Andy?”

“I found my soulmate.”

Her mom jumped up and slipped her arms around Andy hugging her tightly, before sitting back down. “That’s amazing. Who is he?”

“She.”

Her mom grinned. “Who is she?”

The sparkle never left her eyes and Andy breathed a sigh of relief at her mom’s acceptance. “You know I filled in for Lily today at the Runway photo shoot in town.” Her mom nodded. “I was making my rounds when I felt this sharp pain in my wrist. I went back to the kitchen, then got my bearings and went back out. As I approached a group of people talking, she lifted her arm and I saw the marks on her wrist.”

“That’s wonderful. When do we get to meet her?”

“I ran, Mom.” Andy stood up and her chair fell backward. “I panicked and ran. I never actually introduced myself.”

“Andy, calm down. Now, sit back down.”

Andy righted her chair and sat back down, running her fingers over the copy of Runway she had swiped from the warehouse as she was fleeing. “I ran, Mom.”

“Andy, you know that in most cases the Primary makes the first move. You have nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about.” She patted her hand. “What’s her name?”

Her fingers played at the edges of the magazine and after a few tense seconds she opened the cover, slid the magazine to her mother, then tapped on Miranda’s editor photo. “Miranda Priestly.”

“Andy, are you serious?”

“I know. Oh my god. What do I do? I can’t do this.”

“What are you talking about? Of course, you can do this. She is your soulmate.” She tapped the photo. “She is your soulmate.”

Andy finished her tea and rested her elbows on the table. “She’s a bit older than me.”

“I noticed that.”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“Andy, she is your soulmate. We don’t get to pick and choose. Not everyone is blessed with a mark and yes, it is a blessing. I wished you would have meet her when you were a bit younger but knowing now that she is older than you, makes perfect sense. Don’t let her age or the fact that she’s a woman bother you.”

“They don’t.” She took a deep breath then broached the main subject. “What about Nate?”

“He knew what he was getting into and he’s been burying his head in the sand all these years. He’s a good man, but you’ve settled Andy and your Father and I never wanted that for you.”

“She lives in New York.”

“Maybe you’ll finally be able to put your degree to some use. If you want my blessing, you have it and I know you’ll also have your father’s.”

Andy refilled her glass, then sat back down. “I’ve read the rumors about her.”

“Don’t you dare let someone else’s opinion color yours. We raised you better than that. Keep a clear head and you’ll be fine. Don’t be naïve or let her walk all over you, but you were made a match for a reason.”

Andy grinned and chuckled. “This is crazy, right? I mean. I found my soulmate,” she said in awe.

“Indeed, you have. Let’s talk about what all this means for you.”

“Okay.”

“When’s Nate and the boys due back?”

“A couple of hours.”

“That gives us plenty of time.”

**************************

Miranda slumped down in the chair in her hotel room and threw back the rest of her whiskey. Nigel sat opposite her fiddling with his glasses. They had gone through every name on the list Clara had given her, but everyone either had a soulmate already, wasn’t marked, or they weren’t a match. She knew her soulmate was there. She felt them. “Are you sure this was everybody?”

Nigel groaned. “Miranda, for the third time. Yes.” He slapped his palm on the folder. “This is everybody that was there this afternoon, everyone that works for us.”

“I don’t understand. I felt them there and I know they were near because it would burn hotter when they near.” Even now the numbers and letters still shimmered. She lay her head back on the chair and closed her eyes.

People would be surprised that she was a romantic at heart, but the one thing she had always wanted was to find the one person she could settle down with that would always be by her side. Who would stand up with her when no one else would. She may have been ruthless in her business life, but she had a reputation to uphold. Her home life was something all together different. Her eyes flew open when Nigel gasped, and she sat up straight when she caught the look on his face. “Nigel?”

“Give me an hour.” He stood.

“Nigel, what is the meaning of this?”

“One hour and I’ll have your answer.”

She didn’t have the time to question him when he ran out of the room.

An hour later, he sat down across from her and clutched a folder in his hands.

“Well?” Miranda didn’t have time for his dramatics. Not today of all days.

“We didn’t vent everyone at the warehouse today.”

“What? I told her.” Why could no one carry out the simple tasks she gave them?

“Miranda, she didn’t vent the caterers.”

“The caterers.” Her eyes widened and she reached for the folder.

“Before you open this, please keep an open mind.”

“Good grief. He’s hideous, isn’t he? Well, as long as he’s loyal should I really complain.” He was her soulmate, after all.

“Miranda, I’m serious.”

“Jesus, Nigel. How bad could it be?” He was starting to scare her. She clutched the folder; not sure she should open it or not. She slipped her glasses on and flipped the folder open. A picture of a young brunette woman stared back at her. “What is this?”

“Keep going.”

She flipped to the next page and froze. Nigel had managed to blow up the woman’s wrist. Miranda didn’t think she would ever see those symbols on anyone’s wrist besides hers, but still, was this really proof? Her heart said yes but her mind needed more. Before she could ask, he flipped to the next page.

In the picture, Miranda had her hand up and the woman’s eyes were glued to her wrist. The look on her face would have been funny if it wasn’t all so serious. She closed the folder and handed it back to him.

She ripped the glasses from her face. Could this child really be her soulmate? What sick, cruel joke was the universe playing on her. She dated women in the past. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was that she was so young. She turned toward Nigel when he started talking.

“Andrea Sachs, twenty-six, graduated with a B.A. in journalism from North Western. She lives in town but there is no record of her being employed. I asked around and she was filling in for a friend tonight.” He chuckled. “She wasn’t even supposed to be here.”

“The Cosmo’s are playing a big joke. She’s a baby.”

“Miranda, she is a grown woman, and she has been in a relationship with the same man for the past ten years.”

At that Miranda jerked her head up. Well, that was a complication she wasn’t expecting. “Isn’t that wonderful.” He cleared his throat. “Get on with it.”

“She also has a set of almost three-year-old twin boys. Oliver and Ethan.”

Miranda accepted the picture he handed her of the two little boys. They both had a head full of deep brown curls and dimples that instantly melted her heart. Just from glancing at Andrea’s photo, the boys took after her. “My god, Nigel. They had kids together.”

“Now granted, I only had an hour to gather information, but from what I learned, she wasn’t happy when she first found out she was pregnant, but she decided to have the kids anyway.”

She stood and started pacing. What was she supposed to do now? The photo shoot had ended two hours ago, so the rest of her evening was free, but should she go after her, or leave it alone.

“Miranda, we’ve been friends for a long time. Quit over thinking this. You know what you want to do. So, do it. Go after her.”

“She’s so young.”

“That may be the case, but she is your soulmate. She’s yours. You’re the primary. You must go to her. It’s your responsibility.”

“She looked so scared when she found out it was me.”

“Wouldn’t anybody if they found out they were Miranda Priestley’s soulmate.”

“Nigel, I am not what the tabloids make me out to be.”

“I know that, and you know that and now you’ll just have to convince Andrea of that. Go get her. This isn’t the same situation as Emily.”

That she wouldn’t think about right now. She couldn’t. Poor Emily.

“Give me her address.” After a quick change of clothes, Miranda slid into the backseat of the town car she rented and gave the driver the address. 

After a thirty minute ride he pulled into the driveway of a semi-detached, one store brick house. It was well kept, but small and a few toys were scattered in the yard. Three cars were parked in the driveway. She saw the front curtain flutter and knew it was now or never.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. Another chapter.
> 
> I’m sure some of you are curious to what a Primary is and does. I’ll explain that in the next couple of chapters and I’ll also explain more about the soulmate and marks in more detail in the next few chapters.

Andy looked toward the kitchen window when a car pulled into the driveway. She didn’t have to look to know it was Nate and the boys returning. 

After a few minutes two car doors slammed and the boys came running through the back foot her mom held open. 

She stood and braced herself when they collided with her legs. “Did you both have fun today?” they nodded, then wiggled free from her before barreling into their grandma.

“Andy, I’ll take the boys into the living room while you and Nate talk.”

That was the last thing she wanted but knew this was the first step she would need to take to start working out her and the boy’s futures.

“What’s going on?” He took a seat at the table. She sat down across from him. The grin on his face unnerved her and her heart sank when he spoke. “Are you pregnant?”

She hated to blindside him, but that’s exactly what happened to her. “What? No, Nate. No.” She ran her hands through her hair. “I found my soulmate.” His eyes never left hers, and she knew the moment it registered in his eyes.

He shook his head. “No. No, that can’t be right. Andy?”

“Nate. I saw her today.”

“Her. Andy, come on. We’ve been together for ten years. We have kids together.”

“You knew this was always a possibility. That my soulmate was out there. Someone chosen for me.” She ran her fingers over her wrist, and he yanked her hand away and clasped it between his. The love she once felt with his touch, now felt wrong.

“Marry me, Andy? We’ve put it off for too long.”

She pulled her hand back and stood. “Nate. That’s not how this works. Even if we were married it would be dissolved once I found my soulmate.”

“Is she here?” Andy shook her head. “Then, what’s the problem? Did you even speak to her today?”

“No.”

“See, you don’t want that either. We have a good life together. Why mess with that? Do you even know her? Who is she?”

“I don’t know her. I saw her while I was filling in for Lily.”

“How do you know it was your soulmate?”

“Besides the pain and tingles in my wrist, I saw the markings on her wrist. We’re a match. The symbols don’t lie.” That saying had been drilled into her brain since she was old enough to remember them and it’s the one thing she would never forget. The symbols don’t lie.

He ran his hands through his hair and stared pacing. Andy’s heart broke just a little bit for him. Pairings like there’s weren’t encouraged for this very reason. Andy would gain while Nate would lose.  
  
“Andy,” His voice cracked. “Who is she?” Andy picked up the magazine and pointed to Miranda’s picture. He looked at the picture then at Andy’s face, then he started laughing. “Oh, God. You had me there for a minute.”

Andy took the magazine from him. “It isn’t a joke. Miranda Priestly is my soulmate.”

“Come on. Even I know who she is. An A-class bitch who walks on everyone in her path to climb up the ladder. Good grief, Andy, do you really think she’ll want you?”

And with those words, every little bit of heartache she felt for him vanished. How dare him belittle her match. Her soulmate. “That’s enough,” she ground out.

He held up his hands, but the smirk never left his face. “She’ll never want you.” He held one hand above his head. “She’s up here.” He lowered his hand to his waist. “And we’re down here. Realistically do you really think it would work out?” He laughed again but shut his mouth when Kate, Andy’s mom walked into the kitchen.

“Nate, I know you’re upset, but you will not laugh at Andy’s match. It is sanctioned and it is to be.”

“She didn’t even talk to her.” He pointed at Andy.

“And we both know she didn’t have to, because as the Primary, Miranda needs to make the first move.”

He glared at them and crossed his arms. “You will not take my boys from me.”

“Is that a threat, Nate? Because according to our laws, I have every right to take them with me.” The laws were in place for a reason and Andy would not break them and if Nate did, he would face harsh punishments.

He pointed to the magazine. “She will not raise my sons.”

Andy took a step back at the anger in his voice and the look in his eyes and it was in that moment that Andy made her decision. “If she come’s for me, the boys and I will be going with her.”

“Where?”

“New York.”

“No, that’s not going to happen.”

“Nate,” Kate said. “You won’t have a choice. You can move to New York to be closer to them, but it is now Miranda’s responsibility to care for and guide them. You need to calm down.”

“Calm down. Calm down.” He balled his hands into fists and drove one of them into the wall closest to him.

Andy jumped and her heart raced when he jerked his hand out of the wall, covered in bits of sheetrock, insulation, and blood. “I think you should leave to calm down.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Nate?” Kate said in a warning.

“Mom, it’s all right Go back in the living room with the boys.” He’d only lost his temper once with her before. The slap came out of nowhere and she should have left him that night all those years ago. Though, if she had, she wouldn’t have her boys and she would never be sorry for them. 

“If you need me holler.” Andy nodded.

“Nate, please. You’ll always be the boy’s father.”

“Really, Andy. You don’t say.” He turned away from her and gripped the countertop.

“Nate, you knew this could happen when we got together. In reality I never really belonged to you, I always belonged to her.” Nate growled and whirled around at the same time, Andy took a step backward and into another body and shivered when she spoke.

“Whatever it is you’re thinking about doing, don’t.” Miranda picked up Andy’s hand and laid her wrist against Andy’s. The connection was instantaneous and the only thing that kept Andy standing was the arm Miranda slipped around her waist. That was unexpected.

Chills raced up and down her spine, but she leaned into the body behind hers and knew this is where she belonged. She only hoped Miranda felt the same way.

“No. No, Andy. Please.”

Andy took a step forward and felt the loss of Miranda’s arm around her the moment it slipped from her waist. “Nate, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, but this is something I’ve always wanted.”

“She’s old,” he bit out.

“Really. If that’s the only insult you have, you need to work on your material,” Miranda said. Andy’s heart raced at the low timber of her voice. It held an edge but also a softness that wasn’t present at the photoshoot.

Andy acted on instinct when the twins ran into the kitchen toward their dad. She knelt and scooped them into her arms. The hurt that flickered across Nate’s face only gave her pause for a moment. “Nate, you need to calm down. They don’t need to see you like this.”

“You’re acting like the last ten years meant nothing.”

“Of course, they meant something. I love you, Nate.”

“Then why?” He pointed at Miranda.

“Because we both know I’m not in love with you. I’ve never made that a secret.”

“She’ll throw you away, Andy. Can you really believe that she wants you? Think about our boys.”

Andy tightened her hold on them and kissed them both on the top of the head. “I am, but I have to live my life too, Nate. If I stay here, I only ever be your girlfriend and their mother, but maybe, if Miranda wants me to go with her, I can make a name for myself. Do something for myself.” Andy sent the boys back into the living room and stood.

He held his hands up and backed away from them. “I’m leaving, and when I get back.” He pointed at Miranda. “I want you out of my house.”

“That can be arraigned,” Miranda said.

“Andy, before you do something drastic just think about our life together so far. It hasn’t been all bad.”

“No, it hasn’t.” Her words were cut off when her dad rushed into the kitchen pushed past Nate and hugged her tightly.

“Sweetheart, your mom called me. I’m so happy for you. This is what I’ve always wanted for you.” He kissed her on the cheek then turned to Miranda. “We’ve been waiting a long time for you.”

Andy clung to her dad and watched as Nate walked out the kitchen door and slammed it shut. “Andy.” He placed his hands on her cheeks and turned her head to face him. “He knew what he was getting into and I know how bad you wanted this to happen. He knew all the consequences. That is not your fault. Sweetheart, he knew. Don’t feel guilt for your feelings now.”

Andy kissed him on the cheek. “Can I have a bit of time with Miranda.”

“Of course.”

Andy stood with her back to Miranda and barely glanced in her direction when she heard Miranda pull out a chair and sit down at the table. Andy could only have imagine what she thought of her home. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was clean and comfortable. She rubbed her hands down her arms and cleared her throat before turning to her guest. “Can I get you anything to drink?” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is another short chapter but it’s also the last prewritten chapter I had. Going forward the chapters should be longer.
> 
> Next chapter will explain what is expected from the Primary and what that means for Miranda specifically and we’ll go over some of the laws for interfering in a soul marked couple. Later we’ll also find out what happened to Emily. She’ll make an appearance in a few chapters.

Miranda sat and observed the woman fidgeting in front of her. From the looks of it, she was barely holding it together. She understood both sides of the coin and Andrea’s boyfriend’s anger was perfectly understandable, but Miranda didn’t have a shred of sympathy for him.

He knew what he was getting into when he made the decision to get involved with someone who was marked. It was just a fact of life. One he would be learning the hard way.

Andrea was a beautiful woman, if not a bit plain. A haircut would do her wonders and she wasn’t even going to get started on her clothes. Not everyone had the means that she did, to indulge in the finer thing’s life had to offer. She grew up poor and would never belittle the other woman for buying what she could afford. After all, they did have two little boys to raise.

“Whatever you’re having is fine.” Andy nodded and poured her a glass of tea, then sat down in the chair across from her. Miranda sipped her tea while Andrea fiddled with the sleeve of her t-shirt.

“So?” Andy bit her lip.

“Why did you leave today?”

“Well. I freaked out a bit.” She laughed. “I mean.” She pointed at her. “You’re Miranda Priestly. What are the odds.”

She hoped Andrea would get over the awe quickly. The last thing she wanted was a fan to spend her life with. She wanted a partner. “Indeed.”

Andy licked her lips. “I’m not like you. I’m…” she swallowed. “I…”

“Andrea, I don’t expect you to be like me. We come from two completely different worlds.” She held her hand up to ward off Andera’s question. “That’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

“It’s not?”

“No.” She ran her finger along the rim of her glass. “I will admit to being apprehensive.” Andy nodded. “However, I believe in the system and what it stands for. It doesn’t make mistakes and while this will take getting used to on both our parts, we were matched for a reason.”

“I believe too. I’ve dreamt of this moment since I first received my marks. Everyone around me that had one, found their match early on. Everyone except me. Then Nate came into the picture and we hit it off. I don’t want to hurt him, but he knew this could happen.”

“Yes, he did. It is a bit of a shock that you had children together.” It was the one thing that could possibly throw a wrench into everything. While being the Primary gave her certain rights, the last thing she wanted was to take their father away from them. It would be tricky to navigate and she wasn’t above blackmail, but she would assess everything once everyone’s emotions had cooled down.

“Me to. I debated for weeks on what to do, but the day I heard their heartbeats, I knew I would never be able to have an abortion. I had already fallen in love with them.” She drank the last of her tea. “What happens now?”

“Well, that all depends on you. I am only scheduled to be here for another day, but if you choose to accompany me back to New York, I will make arraignments to stay the rest of the week and we can leave on Sunday.” The last thing she wasn’t was to leave Andera in Ohio with Nate.

Andera’s eyes widened. “Wow. I didn’t expect that.”

“You’re my soulmate, Andrea, and though I don’t think this is going to be easy, I do believe we need to at least be in the same town to make this work.”

“Oh.” Andrea’s heart fell a little bit. “I don’t have any money, Miranda. I can’t afford an apartment in New York.”

Miranda waved her concerns away. “Well, I had expected you to live with me, but if you want an apartment, I will get you one.” Andy grabbed her hand and Miranda did just stop herself from pulling it away.

“No, I would rather live with you. I’ve never been to New York before.”

Miranda caressed the delicate skin and marveled at everything that had happened. “Then it’s settled. I’ll book a suite and you and the boys will stay with me and we’ll come back here during the day to pack up your stuff.”

“Miranda, you don’t have to go to all the trouble. We can stay here.”

“Andrea, I understand you have been with him for a long time, but things are different now. I would rather have you with me, then under the same roof as him. We are bonded now.”

“I…I.” Andy nodded, then looked down at their wrists. “We are bonded,” she marveled. “Bonded.”

Miranda flipped Andrea’s hand over and ran her fingers along her mark. “I admit it is surreal and not something I expected to happen. Not at my age. We will, of course, take things slowly, but I want to make one thing clear. I am the Primary and I will take care of all three of you.” she lifted her hand when Andrea was about to speak. “I’m rich. That’s a fact. I will take care of everything. It won’t be easy on the boys, but I will do my best to make the transition as smooth as possible.”

“I’ve read when children are involved that the bond will eventually start to slowly blend with them. They love Nate and he loves them but realistically they will start to look to you for guidance.” She licked her lips. “I know it’s asking for you to raise them.”

“It’s not. Though, having them, wouldn’t be a choice I would have made, they are here now.” Truth be told once she touched her and Andrea’s wrist’s together, she felt a flood of protectiveness toward the little ones. “You know what the Primary does?”

“Of course, but I would like to know what being a Primary means to you.”

That was a very good question. What did it mean to her? She knew what the textbook definition was, but in her heart, she was still a bit unsure, and that wasn’t a feeling she liked. She needed time to form an answer. “We’ll talk about that tomorrow. For now, let me do what’s required of me. It is no hardship. Rest assured of that.”

“Okay.” Andy pulled her hand back. “It’s a lot. I’m overwhelmed. Good overwhelmed, but it’s all so surreal.”

“We are in agreement on that point.” She really was a beautiful woman. Miranda took a sip of the too sweet tea then smiled. Would wonders never cease. She was sure Page Six would get a kick out of this. The bottom feeders. That would be a conversation they would have before they arrived home.

The press were sure to drag Andera through the mud and she hoped the other woman was strong enough to withstand the storm their pairing would create. Once back at the hotel she would inform her publicist about Andrea and stress that the children would be off limits. One picture in a paper, magazine, or online and she would make whoever took it, then published it pay and pay dearly. “Now, I believe your father was quite excited for your announcement. Why don’t we talk with them, then gather a few of your things and be on our way.” 

She did not want to be here when Nate came back. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with was his anger. She did not want to get the authorities involved this early on. Though, she would if need be.

Tonight she would call her lawyer. Time to cross all her T’s and make sure all of her papers and her status as a Primary were all in order.

“My parents are so excited. They weren’t happy about Nate and I and while they love my boys they weren’t thrilled when I told them I was pregnant. But this.” she pointed between her and Miranda. “this they will accept no matter what. They believe in the bond and what it represents. The marks make no mistakes.”

“No, they don’t.” Miranda stood and offered her hand to Andrea. “Shall we, Andrea.”

“Oh,” Andy stood and took Miranda’s hand. “You can call me Andy.”

“No.” She lifted Andrea’s hand and kissed her palm.

“Okay.”

“Good.” Miranda knew this wouldn’t be easy and the emotions they were feeling were because of the newness of the bond, but this was her soulmate and that was not something she would ever take for granted or take lightly. At least she hoped she wouldn’t. the last thing she wanted to do was lose Andrea after only finding her. She couldn’t wait to see Andrea spread her wings and grow into the powerhouse she knew she could be. After all, she was her soulmate. 

She hoped Nate wasn’t a problem and when his anger died out it would change his thinking and outlook on the situation. He knew their laws and what happened if one was broken. Thankfully, one thing she was good at was soling problems and if she couldn’t there wasn’t much money couldn’t buy. Everyone could be bought for the right price.

  
  



End file.
